


Meet the Parents

by miabellaholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaholtz/pseuds/miabellaholtz
Summary: Holtz is on edge. She's about to meet Erin's parents and past experiences drive her to do everything she can to make sure the interaction goes smoothly.Written for the day 7 Holtzbert Week prompt.





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> We made it to the final day of Holtzbert week and I hope everyone's had a great one. I've enjoyed participating so much and it's really made me appreciate our community all the more. I went a little out of character with Holtz, but I hope that you guys enjoy it. Sorry it's a bit hot off the press. Thank you Eevachu for organizing this event.

“Patty, this is serious. I need help!”

“Baby, baby, calm down. You’re getting yourself all worked up over something that shouldn’t be an issue.”

“What are you talking about? This is a huge issue. I have every right to be worked up!”

“You’re meeting her parents, not auditioning for SNL. So sit your crazy ass down and take some deep breathes.” 

Holtzmann flopped onto her bed, her back coming in contact with her soft comforter. She stared up at the ceiling, huffing in protest as she heeded her friend’s advice.

Patty was sitting on the edge and rubbed a reassuring hand on her thigh. “How about you tell me what’s bugging you?”

“Everything! What if I overdress… or worse, I come underdressed?! What if I forget to take my shoes off? What if I trip and knock over a precious heirloom? What if they don’t like me? What if I embarrass Erin? What if Erin realizes that I’m not girlfriend material and breaks up with me? What if this is just a joke and – ”

“Alright stop right there. Do you think Erin would do something that cruel to you?”

“No but,” her voice dropped into a low whisper, “I didn’t think it would happen the last time it did.” She rolled onto her side and faced away from Patty.

“Aw, baby. Tell Patty what happened,” Patty laid back next to her and brought her hand up to gently rub her friends back. 

“We… Karen and I… had been going out for a while. Maybe like 5 months or so. I thought we were getting pretty serious. She invited me over to her family’s Thanksgiving dinner and I was so excited… I thought that it was a good sign, you know? I asked her what I should wear and bring and she sad to just be myself.”

“So, we got there and I tried really hard to fit in, I did Patty. I thought it was going well, I was asking all the right questions and they had all seemed to like me! I was helping her mom in the kitchen and had gone to set the table… and her and her cousins were talking …about me…” The blonde began to fiddle with the arm of her glasses nervously.

“So apparently she really didn’t think of me as marriage material. But the family didn’t believe I could really be as eccentric as I am… nuts was the word they used. So, um, they invited me over to be… entertainment. Apparently, I exceeded all expectations.” Holtz grew quite for a moment, before continuing in a muted voice. “She stayed with me as long as she did because of my body… the sex… she had no intention of staying with me. I was just a good lay for her.”

“So I tried to play it cool, act natural, you know. But then every interaction I had with the family, I couldn’t stop thinking about what she told them about me. All the comments had a double meaning. ‘You’re just wild, Holtzmann.’ ‘The way Karen described you, doesn’t do you justice.’ ‘You’re the kind of girl we never thought our Karen would be with.’” 

“It was nauseating. I tried to be polite, but once we got home, I asked her about it. We broke up in my drive way.”

“Oh, Holtzy. I’m so sorry,” Patty wrapped an arm around her small companion and pulled her close so she could spoon her. “But you know it’s not like that with Erin. She’s head over heels for you. Your girl’s lucky if she can stop making goggly eyes at you long enough to get actual work done.”

“I know… but that’s why it’s so important to get everything right. I can’t screw this up. Erin is the best thing in my life right now… I want her to be proud of me.”

“She already is baby. You don’t have to do a damn thing differently for that.”

“Yea… but I think I need to tweak a little bit. Just to make sure I’m girlfriend material.”

“Oh, baby, what have you got planned now?”

“… Can I borrow your blue wedges? The lacy ones?” Holtzmann said as she got up, walking over to her open closet and standing in front of it with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

“Baby, what have you got up your sleeve,” Patty said with a huff, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. 

“I just want to look my best. And I think that if you help me style myself a bit differently… and let me borrow your shoes, I can do that.”

“Holtzy, I want it on the record that I think this is a bad idea, and that you should just be yourself.”

“Pllleeeaaaasssseee, Patty? She’ll be here in a couple of hours!” Holtzmann turned and Patty saw the true vulnerability in her friend’s eyes. She shook her head in defeat.

“Okay, baby. Whatever you want. Lemme go get them,” Patty said, as she went to her purse to bring the pair of shoes Holtzy had requested. When the frantic phone call came through and she received instructions to bring her best going out shoes, Patty had thought that it was one of Holtzy’s crazy ideas. But now that she knew the blonde intended to wear them, she had a pit in her stomach.

“Lord, I hope that girl knows what she’s doing.”

Erin arrived at the apartment at exactly 10:45. She had told her girlfriend she’d be picking her up at 11 sharp, but she wanted to have a few moments alone with her before they headed to the airport to catch their flight to Michigan.

She had parked and was just walking up to the apartment steps when Patty came out the door. She was a bit confused but greeted her friend none the less. As she passed, Patty stopped her. “Before you go to your parents’, I think you two maybe ought’a pop a bottle of champagne and have a glass. Holtzy is pretty nervous. Might help settle her down a bit.”

Erin nodded, and hugged Patty goodbye before knocking on her girlfriend’s door. “Open!” Holtzmann’s soft voice sounded. Erin pushed open the door to see a duffel bag placed strategically by the door. Her girlfriend came around the corner out of her bedroom and stopped when she saw Erin. A smile stretched across her features and she stepped forward to embrace her, meeting Erin’s lips in a kiss.

“Ready?” Erin whispered with a soft hum as her girlfriend pulled away. A quick nod of her head signaled she was, and after checking her pockets to ensure she had everything, she picked up her duffel bag and locked the door behind them, prepared to catch a plane to meet the people who terrified her the most in the world.

*** 

The flight was uneventful. When they had arrived at the hotel, the two had checked in and decided to have a quiet night to themselves. They sat outside at the pool for a few hours before returning to their room to order dinner. They had planned to turn in early but got too caught up in proving their love for one another, making love well into the night before falling asleep.

Holtz was the first to wake up the next morning. She stretched her sore muscles, rolling onto her back. Grabbing her phone and checking the time, she saw it was well on its way to ten in the morning, the two having slept in after staying up as late as they had.

She leaned over and kissed Erin gently on the cheek before going to get breakfast. She put on one of her classic outfits, a pair of light grey trousers, with a cat print t-shirt, topped with a black vest. She twisted her hair into its normal style, figuring she could forgo the hair spray since she would be changing in just a few hours to meet her girlfriend’s parents. She scribbled a quick note on the hotel stationary before moving out the door, grabbing her wallet as she moved past.

She passed several stores before deciding on a small pancake house, which had an old 60s theme. A juke box was playing quietly in the background as the patrons enjoyed their breakfast. As she waited her turn in line, she listened passively as the older gentleman ordered. The song shifted and she found herself humming along to an old favorite before she couldn’t help singing a few of the verses herself. “…Acting on your best behavior. Turn your back on mother nature. Everybody wants to rule the world.”

The man turned to look at her briefly before scooting over to allow her to place her own order. After she had paid and the order was put in the kitchen she sat at the bar stool, waiting, sipping at a cup of coffee. Her reverie was broken by a slightly gruff voice. “I wouldn’t have expected someone your age to know that song.”

Holtz turned, noting that it was the older man who had addressed her. She smiled kindly. “I was born in the 80s. This song is a classic.” 

“Well then I’d have to say you have pretty good taste. I got to see them live once. One of the best concerts I’d been to.”

“Is that so?”

“Aw yea. My wife and I had gotten the tickets unexpectedly. We were able to get my mom to watch our kid last minute. They played three encores that night because the crowd just kept cheering for more. By far one of the better musical acts I’ve seen.”

“Would you consider yourself a fanatic then?”

“Oh no, not that crazy. But definitely a big fan. You gotten the chance to see them?”

“No, but I wish. I will say though that Gaga was one of the best performers I’ve ever seen live.”

“Who now?”

“She’s a pop artist. Does a lot of unusual things, but damn she knows how to make a jam.”

“Order for Robert?” A young waiter called from behind the counter. The man smiled, tipping the young boy before taking the bag and turning to Holtz.

“Well, I’ll have to check out this Gaga character. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too.”

She continued to hum quietly to herself before taking her order and returning to the hotel. When she got there, Erin had only just started to stir in the bed. 

“Mmm, baby? Why are you dressed? Take those off and get back here.”

“I wish darling but then your food would be cold.”

“You got me food?”

“Of course. I couldn’t let the light of my life go hungry now could I?”

“Uh, stop. Too early.”

“I could just take it and eat it on my own.”

A pillow was thrown in her direction. “Bring it here, you goof…”

Holtz laughed, bringing the takeout containers to the bed and arranging Erin’s utensils and box in front of her. “Uh, you went to Dan and Pam’s? I used to love that place.” Erin grabbed the box from her lover and kissed her on the cheek. She opened her box to reveal the salted caramel pancakes that she had always enjoyed. “How’d you know?”

“Yea, it seemed pretty cool. Lucky guess, I suppose. ” Holtz took her own box, settling down to enjoy her French toast but Erin stopped her. She raised an eyebrow at her, asking for an explanation.

“I wasn’t kidding about you getting naked,” Erin said, a grin on her face as she speared a bite of pancake and bit it off her fork, a sexy smirk gracing her lips as she chewed. Her girlfriend met her challenge and quickly stripped off her outfit, before climbing into bed, hoping to get creative with the extra syrup they had given her…

***

It was getting close to four o clock. Erin sighed and checked her watch again, hoping the time was moving slower than it felt like. Her girlfriend had locked herself in the bathroom after Erin had finished with her hair (which had been disastrously tangled from the lazy morning sex) and started to get dressed. Erin had heard the shower turn on and off. She’d heard a hair dryer click on and off. And every once in a while, a soft curse would be uttered.

She rapped her knuckles against the door. “Jill? You okay, baby?”

“Yea, Er, I’m almost ready.”

Erin stared at the door, before returning to sit on her bed. She was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a light purple blouse. She wore a comfortable pair of sandals, on her foot, which had begun to nervously jostle as she waited for her partner. Another fifteen minutes passed and she looked nervously at the clock before standing to knock on the closed door again. Just as her fist was about to come into contact with the wooden door, it swung open and Erin couldn’t help the gasp that left her mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Holtz!”

The look of uncertainty on her lover’s face immediately informed Erin she was uncomfortable. She glanced down at herself and smoothed a hand down her skirt, before meeting Erin’s gaze. “You like?”

“Holtzy… you look amazing but, this… this isn’t really you. I didn’t know you even… wait a minute, are those mine?”

Holtz guiltily looked down again, avoiding eye contact. “I may have borrowed them. From you. Yup. Mhmm.” 

Holtz was wearing one of Erin’s white blouse tops that was sheer on top with a thin camisole underneath. The bottom of the shirt was tucked into a navy blue skirt that fell to midthigh. It was cinched on her waist, accentuating her soft curves. Her hair was down and in loose waves around her shoulder. Replacing her beloved yellow glasses was a head band set on her crown and her make up was light but highlighted her blue eyes. Patty’s navy blue wedges gave her a slight height boost she normally didn’t possess. 

She looked sweet. Feminine. Soft. And nothing like she’s ever seen Holtzmann. 

She was about to speak up and ask what was going on, but Holtz moved past her. “Come on, Er Bear. Don’t wanna be late now.” 

She watched Holtz pick up her phone and her wallet and then stop in dismay as she realized she didn’t have the pockets her pants did. Erin stepped in as her love licked her lips in dismay. “Here, I’ll hang onto those.” After muttering a thanks, the two set out the door. 

But as Holtz crossed the threshold of the elevator, her legs quaked unsteadily as she stumbled and caught herself. As the doors slid shut, Erin got the distinct impression that this was not going to go well.

***  
The Gilberts lived in a moderately sized two story home. The white picket fence lining the yard was picturesque enough for a greeting card and the blossoming garden was a florists dream. As Holtz approached, she felt her stomach clench in fear. Her ankles knocked together as she attempted to hold her balance on the balls of her feet.

The door opened as they came up the walk way. A woman came out of the house, a bright smile on her face, an apron tied around her waist. “Erin!” The woman trotted forward as they came to the steps of the porch, reaching down to hug her daughter. “Oh you haven’t changed a bit.”

As Holtz got a good look at her up close, she was struck by the resemblance between mother and daughter. Both had a tall stature with high cheek bones. Erin was slightly shorter than her mother, if only by a hair. Since Erin had died her hair back, the brunette shades did not quite match but Holtz could imagine Erin being a mini me for Mrs. Gilbert.

“Hi, mom.” 

The older woman pulled back and fussed with Erin’s hair for a moment. Holtz was silent as she stood with a slightly awkward smile. She wasn’t sure what to do. Did she introduce herself? Did she let Erin introduce her? Should she back away and give them some space.

Her time to make a decision expired as Erin’s mother turned her gaze on her. “And you must be, Jillian.”

“Um, yes, hello. Mrs. Gilbert.” Holtz said, leaning forward to shake her hand. Should she tell her she preferred Holtz? No, no. That would be weird. Jillian was just as much her identity as Holtz was… she could be Jillian.

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you, dear. I hope you’re okay with casserole.”

“Oh, I’ll eat everything… anything! I mean I’m sure it’ll be great.”

The older woman smiled, bringing a hand to the young woman’s back and ushering her inside. “Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Mimosa?”

“Water, please.” Or is that too childish? She’s 34 years old woman, she could have a drink if she wants one. But is it too late for a mimosa? Better just stick with water.

Erin came up on her side as they walked into the house and reached for Holtz’s hand. She caught the woman’s eye out of the corner of her eye and tried to smile reassuringly. Holtz’s hand was clammy and Erin watched her swallow as she looked around her childhood home.

As Mrs. Gilbert poured several glasses of water, Holtz tried to find her voice. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you, dear. It’s taken a bit of work to get it here, but we’re happy with it.”

Holtz was handed a glass of water and she took a grateful drink as she tried to quell her rising nerves. What now? Does she let Erin catch up with her mother and sit quietly? Does she ask more about the Gilberts? Does she bring up the fact that she is aware she is the first woman Erin has brought home in a romantic sense. Her heart beat starts to pick up again.

“Would you like a tour? Erin, why don’t you show her around? I’ll go ahead and finish getting dinner ready. It should only take a few more minutes. You’re father needed to go help Bill McConahey with a quick project but he said he’ll be back in time.”

Holtz nodded, and Erin turned, tugging gently on her hand. Erin brought her to the front room of the house showed her old family photos, pointing out heirlooms. Holtz tried very hard to be quiet and careful. She didn’t want to embarrass Erin in her childhood home, but she couldn’t help but comment on Erin’s hair. “Your bangs are the same. I’m glad you kept them.” Erin smiled shyly.

As they moved upstairs, Erin caught her mother giving her an inquisitive look, arching an eye brow in the same way Erin did when she wanted the other to expand on her answer. She gave a slight shake of her head, mouthing ‘later.’ 

She brought Holtz to her childhood bedroom, smiling as Holtz gingerly ran a finger along some of the old photos of Erin. She was surprised at how at ease she felt in the room where she was tortured every day for a year by the ghost of her neighbor. But she figured that Holtz’s presence and her new found credibility in her findings were enough to ground her and help her to feel secure.

Several minutes later, her mother called up to them and the two came down. When they reached the dining room, Mrs. Gilbert had already set the casserole dish down on the table. A man was slowly pouring what appeared to be champagne into the four glasses that were set at the table.

“There’s my girl!” The man called before turning. Holtz immediately recognized the graying haired, husky man before her and her stomach dropped. She had met Erin’s father in Dan and Pam’s that morning. And she hadn’t been done up at all. 

As Erin embraced her father, Holtz gingerly crossed her hands in front of her body. What does she do? Does she bring up that she met him? Probably not, that wouldn’t be good. Maybe he wouldn’t recognize her.

“Dad, this is my girlfriend.”

Mr. Gilbert turned his attention to Holtzmann and she felt her heartbeat pick up even faster. She wished she had her glasses, they would make meeting his eyes easier. He held his hand out, smiling politely as they shook, before gesturing to the table imploring them to sit. 

As Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert took their seats, Holtzmann moved to stand behind Erin’s chair and pulled it out for her. As Erin sat and Holtz gingerly pushed her seat in, she missed the look the Gilberts exchanged. As Erin, smiled appreciatively up at Holtz, the blonde moved to take her own seat. But her wedged foot hooked on the leg of Erin’s chair and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

“Holtz!”

“Oh dear, are you alright?”

“Here, here,” Mr. Gilbert had come around and was extending a hand to help Holtz to her feet. She felt her face burn, “Thank you, I’m so sorry.” She flipped her hair out of her face, hoping it was still falling correctly.

“Nonsense, dear. You tripped.”

As everyone took their seats, Holtz looked down at her lap, blowing off a small breath. So far this wasn’t off to the best start. 

Mr. Gilbert used a spatula and began to dish out the casserole and corn. He placed a large helping in front of Holtzmann and she smiled. As they began eating a slightly awkward silence descended on the table. Holtz’ fork slid, making a sharp screech. She winced and glanced towards Erin, gauging for a reaction.

“So,” Mrs. Gilbert said, “How did the two of you meet?”

Holtz shot a look to Erin, her eyes nervous. Erin seemed to pick up the hint. “Holtz was working with Abby in a lab. I came by for a work inquiry and… well from there, we all started working together.” That wasn’t so bad. The truth but censored enough to hide the fight that was involved, Holtz thought, taking a bite from her fork.

“And is Erin the first woman you’ve dated?”

“Mother!” Erin snapped, shooting her a look of incredulousness.

“What?”

“Why would you ask her that?”

“You’ve never brought another lady home before, so I was simply seeing if this is new for Jillian too.”

“You can’t just – ”

“It’s okay, Er.” Jillian laid a hand on her thigh under the table. She answered Mrs. Gilbert, a pleasant smile on her face. “No. I’ve only ever dated women. No interest in men.”

“I know Erin’s told me but I can never keep it straight. What do you do, Jillian?” Mr. Gilbert asked, mercifully changing the subject.

She chewed, bringing a hand up to her mouth, as she swallowed. “I’m an experimental particle physicist.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Gilbert said politely. “So, what’s a normal day for you then?”

Uh oh. Maybe she should have gone more basic. “I’m… I’m basically an engineer… sometimes boarder the line of nuclear engineer. But I use physics to help in my creations so I hopefully won’t blow up to many things.” Shit, should have stopped talking. Should have stopped talking.

“Sounds… complex.”

“It can be a bit touchy when it wants.”

“You just don’t seem like the type to be fascinated with this.”

“Holtz is brilliant. She designs all our technology. The first prototypes were essentially created from nothing more than scrap metal.”

“Well, that’s certainly impressive. Is that just to recycle or do you find it easier to work with”

She fiddled with her hair for a moment. “Recycling mostly. One man’s trash is another woman’s Faraday cage.” She chuckled, feeling entirely self-conscious.

“Erin, what has Abby been up to?” 

As Erin recounted how Abby was, Holtz took a moment to relish in the spotlight not being on her. This was not going as well as she had hoped but it also wasn’t going as terribly as she thought.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Jillian gave what she hoped was a charming smile. “This tastes amazing, Mrs. Gilbert.”

“Oh, thank you dear! It’s an old family recipe. My great grandmother created it and we’ve been passing it down since.”

“It’s always been a hit at parties,” Mr. Gilbert added in.

“Oh, but nothing can top mom’s cheesecake.”

“You always were partial to that,” Mrs. Gilbert chuckled lightly.

“It was all I wanted on my birthdays.”

“Did you have any favorite family recipes?”

Jillian’s breath caught in her throat and she swallowed convulsively. “We… um… my mom used to make a roast every year for Christmas eve and we’d have a turkey Christmas day.”

“Classics! You can never go wrong with a good turkey.”

She gave a nervous laugh and a “No, sir, you can’t.”

Erin was looking at her. She could feel her eyes on her.

“Do you have the recipe yet? Or is there a pass down tradition?”

“No. Not yet…”

“Oh you’ll get it, I’m sure. We’ve been doing it so that on every one of my birthdays, I give each of the kids their own copy of one. We don’t have to many hits, but the ones we have are to die for.”

“Holtzy, why don’t you drink some water?”

“If you’d just excuse m – ” 

But as Erin reached over with a water pitcher to refill Holtz’ glass, Holtz stood. Her forearm knocked into the pitcher which flipped, spilling its contents all over the table. As it tipped, water splashed down the front of Holtz’ shirt, soaking it through. The water flipped into the casserole dish, forming a puddle where they had served out the food.

A hush fell over the table. Holtz’ eyes were wide and she didn’t seem to know what to do. “I… I’m so… I can,” she said, feeling involuntary tears forming in her eyes. She quickly grabbed one of the linen napkins and tried to soak up some of the mess.

“It’s alright dear. It’s only water.” Mrs. Gilbert said, turning to look at Holtz and reassure her it was fine, but her face fell as she locked eyes on Holtzmann’s top. It had gone completely see through, and the outline of her nipples were just visible.

Erin swept in quickly, reaching around Holtz shoulder and placing a firm hand on her lower back. “Come on.” She quickly ushered Holtz out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leading her to the bathroom adjoining her childhood bedroom. 

As they entered the room, Erin closed the door behind them. “Okay. What is happening right now? You need to talk to me about this.”

Holtz opened and closed her mouth, sitting on the edge of the bath tub. She fiddled with the edge of the skirt, cursing herself.

“What? Now you won’t talk to me? You’re acting all screwy and not in your usual way. You’re not cracking jokes, you’re quiet, you’re wearing my clothes … you’re letting them call you Jillian, for Curie’s sake. I don’t call you Jillian and I sleep with you.

Holtz kept her head down. “I just wanted them to like me.”

Erin groaned. “Holtz, I want them to like you too. But I want them to like, you. Not whatever form you think they’ll like.”

“I…”

“Just… you stay here and clean up.” She reached underneath the cabinet and pulled out a hair dryer. “Here, use this. Just don’t let it get to hot on your skin. Come out whenever you’re ready.” Erin, moved towards the door, looking up at her lover before turning the knob.

Her Holtz was unrecognizable. In her place sat a done up girl who was despondent. Her gaze was locked on the floor as she sat on the edge of a tub. Erin could see a tear forming in the corner of her eye. 

“Holtzy…” When her lover looked up, she stepped back into her space and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “It’ll be alright, love.”

As she stepped out of the room, she breathed out and closed the door behind her, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh when she heard a sniffle.

***

Holtz had been slowly drying her shirt, using the sound of the hair dryer to cover her quiet cries. The shirt was almost dry, just slightly damp on her skin. A soft knock on the door caused her to click off the dryer. “Yes?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to have a word.”

Holtz swallowed. Of course. Mr. Gilbert wanted to talk but after the string of mishaps, she was in no such mood. Still, she was a guest and backed into a corner. She checked her reflection, wiping under her eyes to make sure her makeup hadn’t run. Once satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door.

The older man stood just off to the door frame. His expression was one that Holtz found difficult to read, forehead slightly furrowed and lips in a straight line. But his body posture was inviting. 

Holtz cleared her throat. “I’m… I’m very... very sorry about ruining your evening.”

“Now, why would you think you’ve done that? Over a little spilled water?”

“I…”

“Holtz, come sit down.” The older gentle lowered himself to his daughter’s childhood bed, patting the spot next to him. She took the invitation, smoothing out the crinkles of her skirt as she looked at him. She had just begun to open her mouth to ask a question when he seemed to read her mind. “Erin informed us that you prefer to go by your last name. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Holtz inhaled deeply through her nose. “I didn’t want to make a fuss.”

“And you think that would have made a fuss?”

“Yes… no… I don’t know.”

“… You want to tell me why you’ve done a 180 since I met you this morning?”

Holtz laughed mirthlessly. “I was hoping you wouldn’t have caught that.”

“I didn’t mention it but the transition was just a bit drastic.”

“Yea. You can say I haven’t really been myself today.”

“Why is that?”

“I just… I wanted to make a good impression. And… well, you saw me this morning. I don’t usually impress girlfriend’s parents. I’m too…me for that.”

Mr. Gilbert listened, looking at Holtz as she twiddled her fingers, refusing to look up at him as she spoke. 

“I just… I really like… I’m serious about being with Erin. She’s passionate and smart and just lights up a room when she walks in. And when she dances she does this little finger dance with it,” Holtz did a brief, halfhearted impression of it as she spoke, before dropping her arms back to her legs. “I want to be a part of her life for as long as she’ll allow me to be. And you’re both part of her life. So I thought that if I could be the perfect girlfriend… I could… maybe do that a bit easier.”

“And you thought that this would make you the perfect girlfriend?”

“Yea… pretty dumb, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say dumb… unnecessary maybe. But not dumb.”

Holtz still did not raise her gaze from the floor. 

“Erin is… Erin has always been nervous. She’s always been more reserved. Shy little kid. She never wanted to bring dates home because she always needed to be 100 percent sure that she was making the right choice. So when she called to say she was bringing you over, we knew it had to be serious.”

“Which is why it was so strange when the description she gave of you just did not match up with the woman who showed up. But I think I saw a sliver of her this morning. I’ll admit, I didn’t know until you actually showed up at the house, but you are unmistakeably who I met at Dan and Pam’s this morning.”

“And that woman? She was interesting. Not to say you’re not like this, but she was cool, confident, personable. She’s someone I wouldn’t mind getting to know better.” Mr. Gilbert sighed. “I think I understand why you did all this… but it wasn’t necessary.”

“Lydia and I… we haven’t always been there for Erin. Especially with her… childhood experiences. We should have done more… but that’s beside the point. We only want our daughter to be happy… and you make her happy.”

The old man sighed sadly, smiled and patted Holtz gently on the shoulder. “Why don’t you come back and let us get to know the real you?” He stood and left the room, leaving Holtz sitting on the tub, contemplating her next move.

***

“I mean this just isn’t Holtz. She’s acting weird… not her normal weird. This is just straight weird.”

“Maybe she’s just nervous. This was a scary thing.”

“But I’ve never seem her wear a skirt… hell I didn’t know she could walk in heels.”

“Maybe she was looking for a change of style.”

Erin snorted, taking a long drink from her coffee.

Mr. Gilbert stood at the sink, washing the last dish from dinner.

“I just… why wouldn’t she talk to me?”

“Erin – ”

“Hi…” Holtz said softly from the doorway. All three of the Gilberts turned to look at her. “I… haven’t really been myself tonight. I’m sorry for that, but if you’d let me, I’d like to give you a chance to get to know… me.” Holtz’ nervous eyes met Erin’s, who gave her a soft smile.

“Well, of course we want that. Oh! Here’s an idea! Let’go to the pancake house! We can go tomorrow for brunch! How does that sound?”

Holtz smiled and Erin confirmed the plans as Holtz reclaimed her seat next to her. Erin’s hand found her thigh and squeezed reasuuringly. When she thought her parents weren’t looking, Erin leaned over, stealing a kiss from Holtzmann quickly before settling back into the conversation. Little did she know that both of the Gilberts had witnessed the exchanged, smiling in secret at the knowledge their little girl was happy.

***

“I will never understand how you taught in heels. My dogs are howling!”

“It’s barking, baby.” Erin came out of the bedroom, unclipping her necklace and placing it on the nightstand before sitting next to her partner. She gingerly took Holtz’ ankle and lifted it into her lap, beginning a gentle massage.

“Well, it’s escalated. There is now a full on territory dispute and barking no longer will suffice.”

“You’re the one who decided to wear them.”

“Yea… Er?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry, about today.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Erin said, gently pushing on Holtz’ abdomen, pressing her into a reclined position. 

Holtz groaned at the pleasure of having her aching feet rubbed. “Still… it didn’t go exactly as I had thought it would.”

“No, it pretty much just backfired on you. Majorly. But,” Erin smirked. “It wasn’t all bad.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Nope.” Erin stopped her massage and flipped over to straddle Holtz. She fell to all fours, hovering over her girlfriend, hair falling around them in a curtain. “First, I got to see your hair down. You know that gets me. Second,” a hand moved back to trace along Holtz thigh. “If I had a clue as to how amazing your legs would look in a skirt, I would have asked you to put it on ages ago.”

“Ah… so you’re a leg woman.”

“Don’t think I’d say that. Just that I’m,” Erin brought her lips close to graze Holtzmann’s, “your woman.”

Holtz brought her head up, wrapping her arms around Erin’s neck and bring a leg up to throw over her hip. As the two locked in their embrace, the day faded away until all that mattered was the two of them and their love for one another.

*** 

The next morning, cars rush by in a small Michigan town. The foot traffic bustles past store fronts, studios, and restaurants. In a particular pancake house, breakfast is being served at a table. It’s occupants include an older couple who are laughing at a story being told by an animate blonde with wild hair and an outfit that made her look like she got dressed in the dark. And next to her, a brunette, who is fixed on her like she is the single most exquisite thing to have graced the earth.

“Order up.”


End file.
